Live Your Life
Lyrics Sander (Selena): (Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Ey, this is special what's happenin' to all my (Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) All my all my soldiers over there in Iraq (Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Everybody right here, What you need to do is be thankful For the life you got, you know what I'm sayin? (Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Stop lookin' at what you ain't got And start being thankful for what you do got Let's give it to 'em baby girl Portia with Teen Justice Girls: You're gonna be, a shinin' star In fancy clothes, and fancy cars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far 'Cause everyone knows, just who ya are Erica (with Teen Justice): So live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) You steady chasin' that paper, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) Ain't got no time for no haters, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) No tellin' where it'll take ya, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) 'Cause I'm a paper chaser, just livin' my life Erica with Selena (Teen Justice): (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) Just livin' my life (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) just livin' my life Sander: Hey, never mind what haters say Ignore 'em 'til they fade away Amazin' they ungrateful After all the game I gave away Safe to say I paved the way For you cats to get paid today You'd still be wastin' days away Now had I never saved the day Consider them my protege Homage I think they should pay Instead of bein' gracious They violate in a major way I never been a hater Still I love 'em in a crazy way Some say they sold the yay' You know they couldn't get work on Labor Day Tristan: It ain't that black and white It has an area the shade of gray I'm Westside anyway Even if I left today and stayed away Some move away to make a way Not move away 'cause they afraid I brought back to the hood And all you ever did was take away Sander: I pray for patience But they make me wanna melt they face away Like I once made 'em spray Now I could make 'em put the K's away Been thuggin' all my life Can't say I don't deserve to take a break You'd rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away Portia with Teen Justice Girls: You're gonna be, a shinin' star In fancy clothes, and fancy cars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far 'Cause everyone knows, just who ya are Erica (with Teen Justice): So live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) You steady chasin' that paper, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) Ain't got no time for no haters, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) No tellin' where it'll take ya, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) 'Cause I'm a paper chaser, just livin' my life Erica with Selena (Teen Justice): (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Just livin' my life (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) just livin' my life Tristan: I'm the opposite of moderate Immaculately polished with The spirit of a hustler And the swagger of a college kid Allergic to the counterfeit Impartial to the politics Articulate But still'll grab a nigga by the collar quick Whoever havin' problems With their record sales just holler TIP If that don't work and all else fails Then turn around and follow TIP I got love for the game But ay I'm not in love with all of it Could do without the fame And rappers nowadays are comedy Sander: The hootin' and the hollerin' Back and forth with the arguin' Where you from, who you know What you make and what kind of car you in Seems as though you lost sight Of what's important when depositin' Them checks into your bank account And you up out of poverty Your values is a disarray, prioritizin' horribly Unhappy with the riches 'Cause you're piss poor morally Ignorin' all prior advice and forewarnin' And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we? Portia with Teen Justice Girls: You're gonna be, a shinin' star In fancy clothes, and fancy cars And then you'll see, you're gonna go far 'Cause everyone knows, just who ya are Erica (with Teen Justice): So live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) You steady chasin' that paper, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) Ain't got no time for no haters, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Hey!) (Ay ay ay) No tellin' where it'll take ya, just live your life (Teen Justice Boys: Oh!) (Ay ay ay) 'Cause I'm a paper chaser, just livin' my life Erica with Selena (Teen Justice): (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Just livin' my life (Ay) my life (Oh) My life (Ay) my life (Oh) just livin' my life Portia: Got everybody watchin' what I do Come walk in my shoes And see the way I'm livin' if you really want to Selena: Got my mind on my money And I'm not goin' away Erica with Teen Justice Girls harmonizing: So keep on gettin' your paper, and keep on climbin' Look in the mirror, and keep on shinin' (Selena and Portia: Shinin') Until the game ends, 'til the clock stop We gon' post up on the top spot Erica: (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) Livin' the life, the life In the Windmill City got my whole team with me (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) The life (Teen Justice Girls: my life) my life (Teen Justice Girls: my life) I do it how I wanna do (Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA) I'm livin' my life, my life I will never lose I'm livin' my life, my life Erica, Portia and Selena with Teen Justice Girls: And I'll never stop it Selena: Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA Maya-hii, maya-haa, maya-hoo, maya HA-HA Sander: To live your life Your life-your life Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Songs